Switches are used in a variety of fields and applications. For example, switches are often used to control light functions such as toggling lights on and off and controlling the light's intensity (i.e., dimming). A common type of switch for lighting control is known as a “rocker switch,” where as one half of a switch is pressed in, the other half extends out, and vice versa. However, in order to properly operate a rocker switch, a degree of specificity is required when applying force to the face of the switch. For example, if force is not applied to the correct portion of the rocker switch (i.e., one particular half of the switch), the switch will not pivot properly. Applying an accurate force to a switch may not be easily performed by those with diminished eyesight or manual dexterity, or by individuals wearing prostheses or attempting to manipulate the switch with anything other than one's fingers (e.g., with an elbow when one's hands are full).
Some switches include capacitive touch technology that controls a function associated with the switch when the human skin of a user comes in contact with the switch face, instead of mechanical depression of the switch. While capacitive touch switches may not require the same level of dexterity to operate as some mechanical switches (such as the rocker switch described above), capacitive touch switches may likewise not be able to operate when touched by a prosthesis. Likewise, some capacitive touch switches may not be able to recognize the skin of an elbow, or operate properly when the user is wearing gloves.
Embodiments in this disclosure address these and other issues.